


Stallion of the Cimarron Drift

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Brief Flashing/Strobe, Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Ecco the Dolphin, Music Source: Overclocked ReMix, Music Source: SGX, Photosensitive Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A fanvid to the tune of "Tides of Time: Drift" by SGX, which is itself a remix of "Heart of the Giant" fromEcco the Dolphin.





	Stallion of the Cimarron Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added June 1st, 2020.
> 
> I remember that this fanvid was made pretty much start to finish in one hyperfocused, trancelike session.
> 
> The original YouTube commentary is included below with minor formatting tweaks.

January 9th, 2009: Took second place in the WMM Timing/Epic/Powerful category of [Momo's AMV Contest!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_zYZdaGvUA)

* * *

A _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ fanvid to "Tides of Time: Drift", which is itself a fanmade arrangement of "Heart of the Giant" (the "Epilogue" theme) from the CD version of _Ecco: The Tides of Time_.

I guess it figures that my first mostly-serious attempt at lip-sync involves syncing cetacean voices to horse lips.

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ created by Dreamworks SKG. _Ecco the Dolphin_ created by Novotrade. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
